The present invention relates to ballast for vehicles of the type having side panels with a turned down angular member extending inwardly over a cargo bed; and more particularly to ballast for pick-up trucks and the like.
Trucks and particularly pick-up trucks are designed to carry loads many times heavier than their own weight. Consequently, the load springs do not provide good riding qualities when the truck is in the unloaded condition. In some instances, where helper springs are used, the helper springs will be out of engagement with their abutments in the unloaded condition of the truck, and during traverse of bumpy roads, the springs may suddenly go into engagement with their abutments to give a sharp bottoming effect. Another problem which exists is called "planning". It is known that lightly loaded wheels when skidding over wet pavement may lift the tire up off of the pavement so that most of the traction is lost. Added weight on tires can also greatly increase traction on snow and ice.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is the provision of ballast for trucks and the like, which can be easily installed or removed and the weight of which can be easily changed. Preferably, the ballast should not interfere with the load carrying space.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of ballast which can be shoved into position on a truck in a manner which will automatically lock the tank in place.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of ballast of the above described types which is simple in construction, efficient in its operation, and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of applicants' preferred embodiments described with reference to the accompanying drawings.